


be the end of me

by we_are_the_same



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Loneliness, Louis Tomlinson Dies, M/M, POV Zayn Malik, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Zayn Malik as Death, angel of death - Freeform, crossing over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_the_same/pseuds/we_are_the_same
Summary: "Who are you?" Louis asks, and Zayn can tell that he already knows. He's tense, poised for a flight from the inevitable.Zayn still answers. "Death."
Relationships: Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 43
Collections: 1D Trick Or Treat Fest 2020





	be the end of me

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone really surprised that I wrote more than two fics for this fest? This fic is tagged as major character death, but it's honestly not that sad, or graphic, but I figured better safe than sorry!
> 
> Massive thanks to the lovely [Sarah](lightwoodsmagic.tumblr.com) for being a wonderful person and encouraging me to write.

"It's not good that I'm seeing you, right?"

Zayn looks at the boy standing on the sidewalk. He shakes his head, heart aching when blue eyes briefly widen, before the boy gives an almost imperceptible nod.

_Louis Tomlinson. 19. Doncaster._

"Who are you?" Louis asks, and Zayn can tell that he already knows. He's tense, poised for a flight from the inevitable.

Zayn still answers. "Death."

The boy nods again, lips trembling though his eyes remain dry. "Will it hurt?"

Zayn moves closer, his black cloak billowing around him. "I don't know." He says, apologetic. "I only know who, and when. Not how."

*

Zayn was young, when he died. Young and scared, unwilling to leave earth even when there was no longer a place for him. Maybe that's why he is what he is, or maybe this was his purpose all along. Regardless, he's been an Angel of Death for centuries. He's watched the world change, watched people change. 

They used to fear or revere him. Nowadays he's mostly hated. He's associated with loss; with pain, anguish and unfairness. 

He never understood that last part. If anything, death was the great equalizer. Death was part of life; inevitable. 

Zayn doesn't do well with being hated. Because he's not evil. He doesn't discriminate between sinners and saints, just follows his list.

It doesn't mean he's not compassionate. His heart always aches at the young ones, who have barely started their life; who are frightened and alone, with no firm belief in any afterlife. They stand in stark contrast to most elderly, who greet him like an old friend. Zayn loves them; they make him feel less alone.

Because he _is_. Alone. He's around people every day, but although he sees their vulnerability, they don't see his. They see the cloak and darkness, know _what_ he is, but never _who_.

Sometimes he stands in front of the mirror, reminds himself of who he used to be. Says his name out loud, because he's the only person that's able to, anymore.

He's Zayn. He's Death. But he's much more than that.

*

"I'm scared." 

Zayn nods. They always are. Even the ones that have lived a good life, that know they will go to Heaven. They might not be scared of death, but they're scared of _dying_. Zayn can't blame them, especially when they're young and death comes unexpectedly. 

"I'll stay with you," he says softly, and to his surprise, tears appear in Louis' eyes. 

"Promise?" He asks, and he takes a step towards him, reaching for the hand that Zayn's holding out. "I don't want to be alone."

"I promise." Zayn feels the surge of energy when Louis' hand touches his. Louis looks at him expectantly, then glances slowly towards where his body has remained behind on the sidewalk.

"Oh." He says softly, cocking his head and frowning, inspecting his now noncorporeal body. "That wasn't so bad," He sounds quite reasonable for someone who just died, and Zayn hides a smirk. "What happens now?"

Zayn lets go of his hand, waving sigils in the air. A bright light appears a little further in the distance. "Now you move on."

Louis considers that. "And you?"

"I go to the next person on my list."

He frowns. "That sounds lonely."

Zayn shrugs. "It is," he admits. "But I'm Death. It's what I do."

Louis looks towards the light, then back at Zayn. "I'm Louis. I know you saw that on your list, but, hi. I'm Louis." He looks at Zayn, expectantly.

Zayn, who resists the urge to shrug again. "You know who I am."

His reply makes Louis frown. "I know what you _do_ ," he points out. "But that's your _job_ , not your name. You must've had a name. Before. If there was a before."

"There was." Zayn allows himself a smile. "I was called Zayn."

Louis smiles back at him. "Hi Zayn." He takes a step towards him, unexpectedly taking hold of Zayn's hand once more. "I'll stay with you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please leave a kudo/comment so I know that you want me to write more!  
> Feel free to come talk to me on my [Tumblr](https://so-why-let-your-voice-be-tamed.tumblr.com/) anytime, and please consider reblogging the [fic post](https://so-why-let-your-voice-be-tamed.tumblr.com/post/633417457359618048/be-the-end-of-me-zouis-666-words-t-who-are).


End file.
